La loi du plus fort
by rin misaki
Summary: Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec ce fukin'dreadlocks. Une rencontre qu'il maudissait, ou qu'il voulait maudire... Après tout, comment oublier une rencontre suivie d'une collaboration qui se termine par un viol? /YAOI HxH âmes sensibles s'abstenir, sinon... Enjoy X) /LEMON/COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir, voila une ffic de Eyeshield 21, un des meilleurs shônen de sport (pour moi) :3

Raiting: M pour les lemons X)

Genre: Yaoi! Couples homosexuels donc ce qui n'aiment pas, je vous conseille de quitter cette page :) je vous aurait prévenu u.u pour ceux qui aiment, profitez X)

Disclaimer: le manga et les persos appartiennent à Riichirô Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

* * *

~ La loi du plus fort ~

Prologue

La fukin'manager était arrivée en avance et nettoyait le local, comme chaque matin.

Les fukins'frères ahah, le fukin'nabot, le fukin'macaque, le fukin'vieillard, le fukin'gros lard et les autres membres de l'équipe des Devils Bat arrivaient tour à tour, se changeant et partant s'entraîner.

Le blond tapotait son clavier rapidement d'une main, faisant tourner une arme dans l'autre, signe qu'il réfléchissait à une (énième) tactique. Ou c'était tout du moins ce qu'il faisait croire. Il passait de temps en temps sa langue sur sa lèvre, encore ouverte du match de la veille, lorsque ce fukin'dreadloks lui avait fait manger la pelouse du stade.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge de son ordi, neuf heures. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il travaillait, il pouvait bien s'accorder une pause.

Il posa tout sur la table et se leva, il pouvait bien aller faire chier ses fukin'larbins, juste de quoi se détendre un peu.

Il afficha alors son habituel sourire sadique.

La brune le remarqua.

- Que vas-tu encore faire, Hiruma-kun? Demanda-t-elle de son air de sainte ni-touche.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, fukin'manager?

- Je t'interdit de t'en prendre de nouveau à Sena! lança-t-elle, protectrice.

Elle s'attendait à une réplique acerbe mais le démon se passa de commentaires. Il sortit du petit local des Devils Bat sous ses yeux incompréhensifs et alla sur le toit du lycée Deimon. Il s'assit contre le petit muret et regarda les nuages. Il ne venait là que très rarement, lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de faire le point sur lui-même.

Il avait soudain perdu l'envie de torturer son équipe. Il avait perdu l'envie de tout ces derniers temps mais se forçait à paraître normal pour tout le monde, lui-même compris. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre coupée. Il refusait d'admettre que c'était lui qui provoquait ça chez lui.

Mais tout coïncidait, il ressentait la même chose depuis trois ans, lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre... une haine pure. Même si grâce à son experience il ne laissait rien paraître, il n'avait qu'une envie, le briser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et il lui avait enfin infligé une défaite, première des choses de la longue liste qu'il comptait lui faire subir.

Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec ce fukin'dreadlocks. Une rencontre qu'il maudissait, une de ses rares erreurs de calculs. Mais cet homme en faussait la plupart alors inutile de se morfondre pour rien. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Après tout, comment oublier une rencontre suivie d'une collaboration qui se termine par un viol?

* * *

Bien que ce ne soit qu'un court prologue, si ça vous plait, ou non, j'accepte vos review avec beaucoup de plaisir ^^ les positives comme négatives u.u

A très vite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voila donc le premier chapitre de cette ffic. Elle n'en comportera que deux :)

Il y a un lemon, je pense que vous aurez compris pourquoi u.u

Je pense avoir fait les persos OOC :/ Mais je compte sur vous pour me le confirmer, ou non X)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ;)

P.S: les souvenirs d'Hiruma sont en _italique_.

Raiting: M pour les lemons X)

Genre: Yaoi! Couples homosexuels donc ce qui n'aiment pas, je vous conseille de quitter cette page :) je vous aurait prévenu u.u pour ceux qui aiment, profitez X)

Disclaimer: le manga et les persos appartiennent à Riichirô Inagaki et Yusuke Murata u.u

* * *

~ La_ loi du plus fort ~_

Chapitre 1

_J'avais entendu parler de lui par certains de mes fukins'larbins, il n'avait apparemment jamais perdu un seul combat. Mon besoin de matière pour mon carnet de menaces me mena donc jusqu'à lui._

_Il était dans un bar._

_Je m'asseyais à une table non loin de lui et l'observais d'un oeil distrait. Il était assez grand, musclé, ses dreads lui arrivant aux épaules encadraient un visage assez fin. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, masquant ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune faiblesse physique, ou en tout cas aucune d'apparente. Plutôt beau gosse, le nombre des filles l'entourant ne m'étonna pas._

_Un homme entra alors, brutalement. Il manqua de défoncer la porte. Il parcourut des yeux la salle et tomba sur Agon. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui et attrapa le poignet d'une des jeunes femmes._

_- Viens Lena, on rentre!_

_Sa petite amie, ou du moins jusqu'à maintenant, me moquai-je..._

_- Ne me touche pas! Cria-t-elle en lui faisant lâcher prise._

_- Tu le connais? Demanda le Dragon calmement._

_- Non... lui répondit-elle, collée à lui et tremblante._

_L'homme en question devint encore plus rouge de colère._

_- Mais tu vas arrêter ce foutu cirque, oui?_

_- Il a l'air de te connaître, en tous cas._

_- Je sais pas qui c'est, sanglota-t-elle, il me poursuit depuis des jours..._

_- Arrête tes conneries! On rentre! _

_Il lui pris la main et l'obligea à se lever._

_Agon posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille et se leva à son tour._

_- T'a pas entendu la demoiselle, la tanche?_

_Il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. L'homme pris peur et tira la jeune femme contre lui alors qu'elle se débattait, en larmes, tentant en vain de le repousser._

_J'immortalisais l'instant et mon flash ainsi que le son de la prise attira l'attention des deux hommes à moi. _

_Il me regarda sans comprendre, seul le fukin'dreads avait l'air d'avoir saisi la situation. Alors que l'homme allait s'avancer vers moi, il me reconnus et se figea. La fille se débattait de plus en plus et le Dragon l'éloigna de l'homme._

_Je branchais mon appareil sur mon ordi et affichais le cliché sur tout l'écran._

_- Hé, fukin'tanche! Lançai-je, ironique._

_Le fukin'dreadlocks ne bougeait pas depuis tout à l'heure mais il esquissa un sourire. Je montrait la photo._

_- Si quelqu'un apprenait par malheur que le grand banquier que tu es fréquente ce genre d'endroits, ça la foutrais mal, non?_

_Il se décomposa._

_- Et si en plus le fait que tu brutalise une pauvre jeune femme venais à se savoir... lançais-je, mon habituel sourire sadique collé aux lèvres._

_- Hi... Hiruma-san... je vous en supplie ne faites pas..._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le poing d'Agon au creux de son estomac, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient._

_- Pas mal, pour une tanche, lança-t-il à mon intention, comment t'a su?_

_- C'est pas la première fois que je le fais chanter, répondais-je, impassible._

_Je rangeais mes affaires et me levait._

_- T'aurais pu attendre un peu pour l'assommer, j'aurais pu lui soutirer quelques infos de plus, fukin'dreadlocks._

_- Uh? J'suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, la tanche._

_Il lança son bras pour me frapper et l'arrêta à quelque millimètres de mon cou. J'avais plaqué une arme contre le siens et nous restâmes quelques instant comme ça, nous observants mutuellement. Le barman, les filles et les autres clients retinrent leur souffle. S'entretueront, s'entretueront pas?_

_- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner de la matière pour mon carnet de menaces, ça te tente, fukin'dreads?_

_- Pourquoi pas, tant que je peu continuer à défoncer ces tanches. Mais si j'me fais chier, tu feras partie de ces putains de victimes, la fouine._

_[...]_

Le blond fixait le ciel, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avaient fait « équipe » et, tout avait dégénéré sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler la situation. Il aurait peut-être dû s'y attendre...

_Le Dragon, vidait les portefeuilles de ses victimes, à terre, tandis que son associé les photographiait pour son carnet de menaces._

_- Même en meute y a rien à faire, les tanches restent des tanches, lâcha-t-il, lassé. A quoi bon vivre si l'on n'a aucun don..._

_Le Démon se stoppa un instant._

_- Hé hé hé! Tout est une question de méthode... on peut faire sans, lança-t-il, sarcastique._

_Une aura meurtrière l'enveloppa. Il se retourna et avant d'avoir pu esquisser un mouvement, il fut plaqué au mur._

_- On peut faire sans? Répéta son agresseur avec ironie._

_Les deux sourirent, l'un sadique et l'autre bestial._

_Le plus puissant leva son poing et, alors qu'il allait l'abattre sur sa « victime », celle-ci s'esquiva et couru à l'intérieur des usines désertes._

_Mais elle ne s'échappa pas longtemps, trop lente face à la vitesse divine de son assaillant. Elle fut plaquée au sol cette fois et reçut plusieurs coups dans le ventre. Elle ne perdait cependant pas son sourire, ce qui énerva encore plus le Dragon._

_Hiruma tenta de se relever mais l'autre fut plus rapide et s'assit à cheval sur lui, coupant toute possibilité de fuite._

_- Tu sais bien que tu n'est pas de taille contre moi, la Fouine, railla le brun, tu doit bien avoir une tactique, une « méthode » à utiliser contre mes dons, non? Ironisa-t-il._

_- J'en ait toujours, fukin'dreadlocks, lança-t-il sans se départir de son sourire._

_Celui du Dragon, lui, s'effaça. Il se pencha sur le blond:_

_- Je vais te faire ravaler ton putain de sourire, la tanche, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_- Essaie, se moqua la « victime »._

_A peine avait-il terminé son mot que le poing d'Agon s'écrasa sur sa joue. Un deuxième coup s'ensuivit, puis un troisième._

_Mais son sourire ne disparaissait pas, peut importe le nombre de coups qu'il recevait, il ne cessait de sourire. Son vis-à-vis se releva à moitié et le retourna. _

_- Fukin'dreadlocks, qu'est-ce que tu fous?_

_Il senti qu'on pliait son bras dans son dos._

_- Oy qu'est-ce qu..._

_Un craquement sonore retentis. Mais aucun cris ne s'ensuivit. Le sang coula le long de son menton, d'une entaille dans sa lèvre._

_- Oups, désolé, j'te croyait pas si fragile._

_Un rire, moqueur, empli le hall désert. Il fut de nouveau retourné, de nouveau face à son agresseur. Son sourire devenait de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. Il voulait hurler, le ruer de coups, mais il ne le pouvait, maudissant sa propre faiblesse._

_- C'est tout?_

_Rire sarcastique, ironique._

_- Je m'attendais à pire venant de toi, fukin'dreadlocks, lança-t-il la voix tremblante, trahissant sa souffrance._

_- Ah bon? Dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à tes attente, la Fouine._

_Il empoignât les cheveux bond du Démon et lui susurra quatre mots à l'oreille, appuyant bien sur chacune des syllabes:_

_- Je vais te briser._

_C'était dit d'un ton neutre et, la main empoignant toujours les cheveux du blond, il défit sa ceinture._

_À présent à demi levé, sur les genoux, il empêcha son vis-à-vis de répliquer ou ne serais-ce que de réagir en l'obligeant à prendre son sexe en bouche. Tout d'abord surpris,le Démon tenta de reculer mais le Dragon était trop puissant. Il fut forcé d'appliquer un rythme d'aller et de venu à la verge de son opposant._

_Des larmes de rage et de dégout lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les retint, il ne voulait pas paraitre plus minable qu'il ne l'était déjà mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre son ancien coéquipier, il n'avait plus une seule tactique, il abandonna toute résistance pour la première fois de sa vie. _

_Son agresseur le ressentit et éjacula. Il manqua de s'étouffer, le liquide poisseux inondant sa bouche et glissant dans sa gorge._

_Il frémit, tandis que le Dragon se retirait. Celui-ci l'attrapa au menton et le maintint bouche ouverte, ses doigts effleurant sa langues. Sa « victime » se laissa faire, à son plus grand étonnement, lorsqu'il lui retira son haut. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le coté, inerte, connaissant la suite et la redoutant._

_Il plongea sur son torse, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau, explorant chaque recoin de ce corps parfait. Ses muscles étaient fin et bien dessinés, sa peau d'éphèbe, blanche était immaculée._

_Il laissa courir ses mains le long de ses hanches, retira son pantalon puis son boxer, sans difficultés._

_Il effleura le cou du blond, se releva et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. De la peur? De la tristesse? De la rencoeur? De la douleur? Il ne savait ce que l'autre ressentait mais ne désirait qu'assouvir son envie, sans s'encombrer de sentiments, bien que ce soit son ex-coéquipier._

_- Agon..._

_Un murmure presque inaudible. Un regard implorant, l'implorant d'arrêter. Des paroles non prononcées mais que le regard transmet. Une supplique, une demande, mais sans réponses. Le voir dans cet état, si fragile, si faible, tellement en contraste avec sa personnalité habituelle, ne rendait que son désir plus grand, plus fort, plus présent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Hiruma devant lui ne résistait plus, ne répliquait plus, le suppliait même._

_De la colère ou de la frustration? Du bonheur ou de la plénitude? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il doutait autant._

_- Agon..._

_Il ne supportait pas cette voix implorante, sachant de qui elle venait. Le voir dans cet état le rendait si désirable, si beau mais aussi si minable. Le fier Hiruma n'était à présent plus rien._

_Son visage se partageait entre la douleur et la résignation._

_La douleur pris le dessus lorsqu'il le pénétra, sans prévenir. Son corps se cambra sous l'effet, sa bouche ouverte sur un cris silencieux, des larmes montant à ses yeux, puis glissant sur ses joues, lentement._

_Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être entièrement dedans, et commença des coups de reins._

_Le blond le supplia d'arrêter, son ventre le brulait, son bras lui faisait mal, chaque parcelle de son corps s'embrasait. Sa gorge se dénoua soudains sur un cris, audible cette fois, se perdant dans d'autres, dans des sanglots._

_Le temps passait trop lentement, décuplant la douleur. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre._

_Le Dragon prenait son pied et le Démon en payait le prix._

_Le plus puissant jouit, et se retira après un instant. Le sang se mélangeait à sa semence._

_Il eu pitié du corps sous ses yeux, qu'il observait en se rhabillant, lentement, sans un mot._

_Hiruma, était étendu sur le dos, son bras cassé gonflé, sa peau parsemée de marque, d'hématomes, rougie et violacée. Ses larmes coulaient à flot, son souffle était court, son autre bras cachant ses yeux._

_Agon, habillé, ramassa les affaires du blond et les lui jeta. Il ne prononcèrent pas un mot, restant ainsi._

_Ce fut le capitaine des Devil Bats qui brisa le silence._

_- Casse-toi._

_Son ton ne reflétait pas d'émotions, sa voix était cassée, toujours tremblante, sa gorge sèche._

_Il n'eut pas à se répéter, l'autre parti, le laissant seul, salit et blessé._

_[...]_

Un rire ironique s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de tout dans les moindres détails. Il ne pouvait oublier, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Le ciel qui aujourd'hui paraissait si bleu avait été si noir durant un temps.

Il l'avait revu, lors d'une interview mais avait choisi de faire disparaître cet événement, l'autre l'avait suivi. Il n'en avait pas parlé mais ne l'avait pas oublié, ni lui ni le Dragon et chacun le savait.

Il voulait lui faire payer, plus que tout, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il l'avait vaincu, il en était heureux.

Ou tout du moins il voulait s'en convaincre...

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être dans le faux? Cet homme l'avait brisé, il était normal qu'il veuille se venger.

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui, une petite voix qui lui demandait de lui pardonner. Devait-il l'écouter? Il ne le savait.

Les matchs s'enchainèrent, et vint ce fameux match devant réunir toute l'élite du Japon pour faire face à celle des USA.

Ils avaient besoin d'Agon pour vaincre, mais pourrait-il lui demander son aide?

Il rentrait chez lui, réfléchissant à des tactiques, aux effectifs. Ses pas le guidèrent devant un bar, aujourd'hui abandonné. Instinctivement il entra et se stoppa net.

Le visage de l'homme lui faisant face ne lui était que trop bien connu. Ils s'observèrent en silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard, avec tous les exams... en tout cas, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin et je pense qu'elle n'est pas assez recherchée...

Je compte sur vous pour me donner des conseils, me critiquer ou pour donner votre avis ^^

Raiting: je dirais K+ pour le langage...

Genre: Yaoi! Couples homosexuels donc ce qui n'aiment pas, je vous conseille de quitter cette page :) je vous aurait prévenu u.u pour ceux qui aiment, profitez X)

Disclaimer: le manga et les persos appartiennent à Riichirô Inagaki et Yusuke Murata T^T

* * *

~ La_ loi du plus fort ~_

Chapitre 2/épilogue

Le blond sorti une liasse de feuilles de son sac et les tendis à l'autre.

- Les formulaires d'inscription, l'heure du match, celle du vol, etc... Si tu veux participer, rends les avant la semaine prochaine.

Agon paraissait surpris, il pris la liasse et la feuilleta.

- Tu me hait?

Le temps sembla ralentir.

- Oui, sans doutes...

Le brun releva la tête:

- Sans doutes?

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'azur.

- Je t'ai violé et tu me répond « sans doutes »?!

Il ne cilla pas. Il ne comprenait pas lui même sa réponse. Il le détestait, il le devait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne fait rien?!

Aucune réponse ne vint.

- Réagit putain! Hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Pourquoi tu t'excites? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je ressent? Tu t'es amusé, tu t'es barré, sans retour. T'a pensé à moi quand tu m'a baisé peut-être?!

Il haussait le ton et l'autre tenta de répliquer, coupé par le plus faible.

- J'en ait ma claque putain! Je ne peut plus supporter ça! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi fort que ce que je laisse paraître! Je suis un être humain! Je ne suis pas une statue, j'ai des sentiments!

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il criait, il tremblait.

- Je suis humain, bordel, juste un humain...

Sa voix décroissait, il pleurait. Il s'appuyât sur le mur, derrière lui, tentant d'arrêter ses larmes, en vain. Il ne comprenait pas ses instants de faiblesse face à lui...

- Pourquoi t'a fait ça...? Pourquoi...?

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui releva la tête et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Surprise, incompréhension, peur, doutes. Il ne recouvra ses esprit que lorsque le baiser fut brisé.

Il décela de la peine et des regrets dans le regard de son assaillant, qui parti, le laissant encore une fois seul avec lui-même.

Il glissa le long du mur et resta là.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec son frère, dans le dortoir de Shinryûji.

Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, à la base. Il le désirait, il avait utilisé une raison bénigne pour pouvoir s'énerver, pour pouvoir le toucher. Et là il l'avait embrassé, sans réfléchir.

Il le regrettait.

Il l'aimait, de tout son être. Le voir faible, hésitant face à lui était étrange mais d'un autre côté il était heureux de provoquer ça chez lui.

Il était détesté d'Hiruma et maintenant ce dernier devait être dégouté.

Il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, le fissurant presque.

- Merde...

Il se laissa tomber et regarda les feuilles d'inscription, agrafées, triées. Avait-il le droit d'y aller?

- Tout vas bien?

Il releva la tête sur Unsui.

- Dégage.

Une réponse nette et dure, aucune réplique n'avait sa place.

Et son frère ne chercha pas plus loin, il sorti.

Il ne dormit pas et pensa pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'une nuit pouvait être très très longue.

Le temps passa, il ne recroisa pas l'être qui monopolisait son esprit.

Depuis ce baiser, il avait beau coucher avec toutes les filles qui l'« aimaient », le « voulaient », il n'éprouvaient aucune satisfaction. Il vaquait d'hotel en hotel, sans y rester bien longtemps. Il n'était pas revenu au dortoir.

Arriva la veille du jour de clôture des inscriptions, il ne s'y était pas présenté.

Il était revenu dans sa chambre, au dortoir, il ne faisait rien, quand des voix l'interpelèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Elle claqua contre le mur.

Musashi se tenait dans l'embrasure, essoufflé.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Agon et, avant que celui-ci ne réagisse (manque de sommeil oblige), il lui mit une droite monumentale.

Il le prit ensuite par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur.

Son regard était électrique, la colère en lui était palpable.

- CONNARD!

Il le frappa de nouveaux.

Agon ne comprenait pas, il le repoussa avec force.

- Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi?! T'a un problème?!

Le kicker se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.

- C'est toi qui est dingue! Mon problème c'est toi! Je t'interdit de le toucher, tu ne pense pas l'avoir assez blessé?! Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait car il me l'avait demandé mais là tu dépasse les bornes! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il pleure de nouveaux par ta faute, enfoiré!

Son débit de paroles était extrêmement rapide. Il avait tout accumulé et là il se lâchait.

Il tenta de nouveaux de le frapper mais cette fois Agon esquiva. Il le frappa et fut frappé en même temps.

Les autres membres du dortoir n'osaient intervenir.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Soudain, un coup de feu retenti.

- Yôichi...

- Hiruma...

Ils se retournèrent sur le blond qui s'avança.

Il regarda Musashi, puis Agon, il s'arrêta sur ce dernier.

Son regard était vide. Il hésita un moment puis, après avoir choisi ses mots, il se lança:

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux définitivement pas te pardonner. J'ai trop souffert. Si tu m'avait demandé mon avis, je t'aurais sûrement donné mon accord... Car je t'aimais, à cette époque. Mais tu ne l'a pas envisagé...

Il marqua une pause. Le Dragon buvait ses paroles, les enregistrait et ne les comprenaient pas. L'amant du Démon se calmait, peu à peu, tout de même un peu frustré.

- Je peut néanmoins essayer.

- Yôichi! Pourquoi veux-tu donner une seconde chance à ce connard?

L'interpellé lui fit signe de se taire.

Il revint sur l'objet de ses tourments qui ne bougeait pas. Il le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

- Participe au match et j'y réfléchirais. Mais je ne peux t'aimer...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, les actes du kicker s'expliquaient.

Il le fixa de son regard perçant. Cette histoire était close, une autre pourrait peut-être commencer.

Le brun s'assit sur sa chaise, ramassa ses lunettes, cassées et les posa sur le bureau. Il prit la liasse de feuille et la tendit au quaterback. Ce dernier la prit et esquissa un sourire, une fraction de seconde.

Il fit demi tour sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de parler. Musashi fixa encore un instant son « rival ». Le message était passé, le dreadeux ne tenterais plus rien, il avait raté le coche. Le joueur des Devil Bats se fraya un chemin entre les élèves de Shinryûji.

Pour ce qui est la fin de cette histoire, vous la connaissez déjà. Même si l'équipe japonaise à perdu, ce fut l'un des plus beau match de leur vie, chargé de secrets, que vous ignoriez jusqu'alors.


End file.
